The Half-Blood Nation
by truecanadian-Eh
Summary: The story of a regular half-blood until she wakes up and finds an old picture of her with 5 other men and a little boy. Crossover of Hetalia PJO and OHSHC.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This story contains spoilers for up to and including Heroes of Olympus, season 6 of Hetalia and all of OHSHC.**

 **I also own none of these series.**

Important character info:

So let's start off like this, my name is Rebecca K. No last name or anything, just K. I have no idea where I'm from just that when I was 4 I was dropped off at the Big House at Camp Half-Blood.

I have more or less dark brown hair with an odd curl on the left side of my head. I have bangs that part on the left side but I always have them pinned back on the right with a white flower clip that I was left with. I guess you could say I'm trying to hold onto my past or something. I have dark grey eyes like the rest of my sibling, and some freak weird powers. I can shadow travel, I have the

Oh did I mention that I'm a daughter of Athena.

I don't socialise very much, so I just stay around my sister Annabeth who's 2 years older then me **(A/N Annabeth is 17 right now)** , which makes me 15. I also like to stick around my brother but he live in Japan with the rest of his family.

I have ADHD like most demi-gods, no dyslexia (but I do have glasses though) and finally slight OCD. I like music alot (as in I can't live without it), mostly Queen, My Chemical Romance, Creature Feature and the Foo Fighters. I love reading (as most children of Athena do), watching anime and watching movies. One movie that I really want to see is Deadpool, but because it's rated 18+ and it might attract monsters, I can't go see it.


	2. Actual Chapter 1

**A/N: Yay people actually read my story. That never happens.**

 **To Polly Little: I hope that chapter answers your question.**

 **To Polly Little again: Yes the quest is on the Argo, and I'm not really sure how she thinks of the war yet. I think she mostly sad that her sisters gone but also glad that she going to stop Gaea.**

 **I still don't own PJO, Hetalia or OHSHC**

 **Here's chapter two**

* * *

When I woke up, I found myself in my normal room in the Big House. I don't actually sleep there, it's just that I spend so much time there because of injuries that we decided to call it my room.

I decide, because there was no one else there, that is was fine to get up and leave. When I reached over to get my glasses, I noticed two things on the nightstand. Number one, there was a note on a glass of necter saying that I had to drink I all of it. I immediately knew that that was from Clarisse, my only other friend. The second thing was a picture. Me, being who I was, not caring if it was someone else's, picked up the picture.

In the picture there were five men and two children. Four of the five men had blond hair while the fifth had whitish grey hair. The tallest had his hands on the shoulders of one of the shorter ones. He had glasses and was barely smiling. The shorter on had a white hat on his head, a perfect smile and his arms around a blond child in a sailor suit.

On the other side of the picture there was a man with gravity defying hair with his arms around a white haired teen and a man with a cross on the left side of his head and a curl on the right. The man with the really tall hair had an impossibly wide grin while the other two had more of a smirk. Finally in the arms of the man with the curl the was a little girl who looked to be about 4. She had brown hair with a curl on one side and a flower clip on the other. She had her arms around the mans neck and a smile that could rival that of the crazy haired man. She looked like she was having the best day of her life.

Just to see if there was a date or name or anything, I flipped it over. The date said April 1st 2004, the day before I was left at camp. Underneath I saw a small sentence, "Rebecca's last day". As I read it I started to tear up.

"So this is my family" I thought.

Wiping away my tears, I pocketed the picture and left the room in search of Chiron and some answers.

* * *

As I got the bottom of the stairs in the Big House I heard some voices outside. Two of them I knew, Mr. D and Chiron. The others I didn't. When I got out the door I saw the five men from the picture, minus the little kid.

Not wanting to interrupt their conversion, I stayed silent.

"She needs to come back and live with us," the one with the white hat said.

"No she needs to stay here and train" Chiron replied.

"But we're her family," white hat said again

"So are we," Chiron answered.

"Listen to m'wife," said the tall one.

"Why don't we ask her, because she standing right here."

As he finished everyone turned to look at me. The one with the tall hair came running up to me, picked me up, hugged me started to spin me around.

"Oh my god, we haven't seen you in eleven years, you've gotten so big. I hope you didn't forget that your daddy loves you no matter what."

"Den-Mathias put her down," the one with the clip said.

"No"

"Now"

"No"

"Mathias PUT HER DOWN NOW"

"No"

Then the tall one came, pull me out of Mathias' arms and put me back down.

"Thank you," I said.

"Your welcome," he replied.

"Oh we're being so rude, my name is Tino," the man in the white hat said-or I guess Tino-said, "and they're Lukas, Berwald, Emil and Mathias," pointing to each men respectivly.

"Rebecca, this is your family"

* * *

 **Sorry about that but it's better then the clifhanger that Rick left us with.**

 **Please fav follow and review.**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yay people actually read my story. That never happens.**

 **To Polly Little: I hope that chapter answers your question.**

 **To Polly Little again: Yes the quest is on the Argo, and I'm not really sure how she thinks of the war yet. I think she mostly sad that her sisters gone but also glad that she going to stop Gaea.**

 **I still don't own PJO, Hetalia or OHSHC**

 **Here's chapter two**

* * *

When I woke up, I found myself in my normal room in the Big House. I don't actually sleep there, it's just that I spend so much time there because of injuries that we decided to call it my room.

I decide, because there was no one else there, that is was fine to get up and leave. When I reached over to get my glasses, I noticed two things on the nightstand. Number one, there was a note on a glass of necter saying that I had to drink I all of it. I immediately knew that that was from Clarisse, my only other friend. The second thing was a picture. Me, being who I was, not caring if it was someone else's, picked up the picture.

In the picture there were five men and two children. Four of the five men had blond hair while the fifth had whitish grey hair. The tallest had his hands on the shoulders of one of the shorter ones. He had glasses and was barely smiling. The shorter on had a white hat on his head, a perfect smile and his arms around a blond child in a sailor suit.

On the other side of the picture there was a man with gravity defying hair with his arms around a white haired teen and a man with a cross on the left side of his head and a curl on the right. The man with the really tall hair had an impossibly wide grin while the other two had more of a smirk. Finally in the arms of the man with the curl the was a little girl who looked to be about 4. She had brown hair with a curl on one side and a flower clip on the other. She had her arms around the mans neck and a smile that could rival that of the crazy haired man. She looked like she was having the best day of her life.

Just to see if there was a date or name or anything, I flipped it over. The date said , the day before I was left at camp. Underneath I saw a small sentence, "Rebecca's last day". As I read it I started to tear up.

"So this is my family" I thought.

Wiping away my tears I pocketed the picture and left the room in search of Chiron and some answers.

* * *

As I got the bottom of the stairs in the Big House I heard some voices outside. Two of them I knew, Mr. D and Chiron. The others I didn't. When I got out the door I saw the five men from the picture, minus the little kid.

Not wanting to interrupt their conversion, I stayed silent.

"She needs to come back and live with us," the one with the white hat said.

"No she needs to stay here and train" Chiron replied.

"But we're her family," white hat said again

"So are we," Chiron answered.

"Listen to m'wife," said the tall one.

"Why don't we ask her, because she standing right here."

As he finished everyone turned to look at me. The one with the tall hair came running up to me, picked me up, hugged me started to spin me around.

"Oh my god, we haven't seen you in eleven years, you've gotten so big. I hope you didn't forget that your daddy loves you no matter what."

"Den-Mathias put her down," the one with the clip said.

"No"

"Now"

"No"

"Mathias PUT HER DOWN NOW"

"No"

Then the tall one came, pull me out of Mathias' arms and put me back down.

"Thank you," I said.

"Your welcome," he replied.

"Oh we're being so rude, my name is Tino," the man in the white hat said-or I guess Tino-said, "and they're Lukas, Berwald, Emil and Mathias," pointing to each men respectivly.

"Rebecca, this is your family"

* * *

 **Sorry about that but it's better then the clifhanger that Rick left us with.**

 **Please fav follow and review.**


End file.
